The Second Star to the Right
by halwaffles
Summary: [COMPLETE] This story occurs a year after the events that take place in Disney's Peter Pan. A Wendy x Peter Pan fanfic, (sort of). (I'm still debating whether this story will be mainly influenced by the book by J.M. Barrie or the Disney film, hence why I put it as a "crossover").
1. Chapter 1

Sorry, this author's note is kind of long…

Hello lovely readers/viewers! So, this is the Peter Pan fanfiction that I had hinted at in the author's note of Chapter 10 of Harvest Moon: The Forgotten Promise, (which is my first fanfiction, and at the time of writing this is still in progress). If you happen to be a fan of Harvest Moon, and would like to read a Rick x Claire story, (More Friends of Mineral Town with Another Wonderful Life), then feel free to check it out. If none of that applies to you, still feel free to check it out, (though you most likely won't get any of the references).

Anyway, enough with the "advertising". To give some background, this will incorporate some elements of a story for a Peter x Wendy story that I began coming up with a long time ago, which I hope has a unique feeling to it. I honestly don't know which version this will be based off of, as I recently read the book by J.M. Barrie, but I don't know if that version of Peter will fit in with how I want this story to go, as I want to stay true to his character, so I'm just going to say for now that he's based off of his Disney counterpart. (This will not be related to the 2003 film, as I've never seen it before. Anything that parallels it is just a coincidence).

 **Quick Note:** This will be my second fanfiction, so as such it will most likely reflect in my writing, as I'm quite young, (currently in high school), and inexperienced. If you have any tips of **constructive critiques** , please feel free to write them in the reviews section, as I will find them extremely helpful. Anyway, enough with my rambling. Enjoy!

!

Wendy kept on nodding off as she sat on the bench in front of the window in her room that faced the night sky. She glanced at the ever-ticking clock in her room. 11:00 pm. He was late. Very late. But then again, when was Peter conventional? He did things on his own time, and never really cared to pay attention to the conveniences of others. That's not to say that he wasn't a good person, (though he tended to act questionably at times), that's just how things were.

"Dear, I hope he's finding his way well," Wendy muttered to herself. It wasn't like him to be _this_ late. Ever since their adventures in Neverland a year ago, Peter had taken to visiting Wendy one night a week, every week, to visit with her, and relate the latest adventures he'd been having with the lost boys.

Strangely enough, he did seem to have matured a little bit from the time they first met in person, as he seemed to lose some of the cocky aura that constantly surrounded him. Wendy's brothers were the first to notice this.

"Gosh, I do say Wendy, he seems to have become a less cocky chap, hasn't he Michael?" John remarked after one meeting with Peter. This meeting had occurred exactly 2 months after the adventures in Neverland, and a week before Wendy had been moved out of the nursery for good. Michael had nodded solemnly before the three Darling children went to bed, though Wendy would lay awake long after her two brothers fell asleep, thinking about Peter.

After she was moved out of the nursery, Wendy's brothers rarely snuck out to Wendy's room to meet Peter. To her sadness, she began to see her brother's belief in Peter to dwindle by the day. She figured the two would forget about him entirely within the year.

"Wendy?" A tentative voice asked. Wendy's head snapped up from the ledge of the window, and she looked up into the darkness to see Peter floating in front of her window, and the familiar glowing orb next to him. She smiled sleepily.

"Hello Peter. Tinkerbell, it's nice to see you." Tink made a little 'hmph' in response. Despite her obvious jealousy towards Wendy, she had finally reached a point where she could act civilly towards her.

Peter floated into her room, and touched the ground lightly. "I'm sorry that I'm late," Peter said, brushing himself off. "I honestly lost track of the time." Wendy raised an eyebrow at Peter's behavior. He's definitely been acting much more serious lately, she silently noted to herself.

"It's perfectly alright. These things happen-" Wendy stopped midsentence when she saw Peter hold up the most beautiful she had ever seen in front of her.

"I saw this, and I thought you'd like it," he took Wendy's hand and placed the shell in her palm gently.

Wendy stared at the shell admiringly. "You have quite the eye for these things," she remarked, placing the shell next to the other gifts that he had given her over the weeks.

For a brief second, it seemed Peter had regained his cocky air, as he flashed a triumphant smile at Wendy. His smile fading when he saw Wendy waver uneasily in her footsteps. Without warning, she lost all support from her legs, and started to fall to the floor. Peter was quick in his movements, and quickly caught Wendy. "Are you alright, Wendy?"

"I'm fine, just very tired," she replied. Tinkerbell didn't seem to notice what had happened as she was far too invested in investigating Wendy's room. Peter's face fell at her reply.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you up this late. You should go to sleep," Peter said, picking her up, carrying her to her bed. If Wendy hadn't been so tired, she would have thought this extremely uncharacteristic of him. She also would have noticed that the boy who never grew up was beginning to grow slightly taller, with more definition in his bodily features.

Wendy opened her mouth to object, but Peter had already placed her in her bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, you win," she said as she sat up. "But could you at least have the decency to stay here for a little bit longer. We only see each other once a week you know."

Peter grinned, and was quick to oblige. He sat on the edge of her bed, and began filling her in on how things were going in Neverland. Yes, the lost boys missed her very much and sent her their best wishes. No, he hadn't had any trouble with Captain Hook recently. Yes, the mermaids were alive and well, and so were the Indians.

Wendy smiled as he told her all of the news, and that nothing bad had occurred to anyone. Peter had begun telling her about his latest adventure at Skull Rock when he noticed that Wendy had fallen asleep.

Instead of leaving immediately, he lingered for a couple of minutes, drinking in 15-year-old Wendy's features. It didn't go unnoticed by him that her body began to take shape in previously shapeless areas, nor did it go unnoticed by him how beautiful she looked in her peaceful sleep.

Peter felt a rather unpleasant tug on his hair, and turned around to see Tinkerbell impatiently folding her arms and tapping her foot in the air. He grinned at his impatient companion, and quietly stole out of Wendy's bedroom and shut the window quietly, before flying back off to Neverland.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello dear reader's! The second chapter has arrived! I have been facing some writer's block for how I want this story to go, as I intend to have this as a prequal to a story that has been banging around in my head for a long time. I just haven't been able to figure out if it will be a short or longer story, but I think I will let the story take its course and let it decide for itself, (I do believe it will probably be pretty short). Anyway, as always, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I completely forgot to include this in the first chapter. This disclaimer will hold true for all of the chapters in this story, including the first one.

!

Wendy hovered in the air a couple of inches off of the ground as she stared in awe at the mermaids. "Oh Peter! They look even more lovely than last time!"

Peter grinned at Wendy's reaction, which was what he intended when he brought her back for a short visit to Neverland. Wendy looked over at Peter fondly and gave him a dazzling smile; of course, she wasn't aware of how dazzling it was. No one ever is.

"Aren't you glad I took you back with me?" Peter asked, carefully wrapping an arm around Wendy and pulling her towards him gently. She was too invested in the mermaids to notice.

"More like dragged me here, but yes, I'm extremely glad!" She exclaimed with pure joy. Her beautiful smile faded slightly, and she floated to the ground. Peter studied her with concern. "If only my brothers could be here now," Wendy whispered sadly. Peter blinked, unsure of what to do. The only emotion he had ever really known was joy and determination. He wasn't accustomed to dealing with sadness.

Despite this, he unconsciously grabbed Wendy's hand. She stumbled back, startled. Wendy gazed into Peter's eyes with her own piercing blue eyes. Peter took a deep breath. "Wendy, your brothers did have their time in Neverland, but that window is gone for them. They were never really meant to be firm, lasting believers. You were always the one who truly believed, they just came along with us." Wendy stared at him, unsure of how to digest his words. She tore her gaze away from him for a second. Peter gently turned her gaze back to his.

"I just wish that they would remember you…their time here meant the world to them," Wendy replied. Peter nodded understandingly.

"Unfortunately, not everyone has as pure of a belief in Neverland—in me—as you." Wendy looked down at his statement, knowing very well that this was the hard truth of it all, but still unable to accept it. Compassion crept into Peter's heart at the sight of Wendy's sadness. "Hey, look at me." Wendy looked up at him. "You know, there's this song that I came up with, that I've always wanted you to hear…"

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Would you please sing it for me?" Peter smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure…I just have to remember how it goes…" Peter thought for a moment. Wendy looked at him expectantly. He took a deep breath, and began to sing.

 _The second star to the right,_

 _Shines in the night for you,_

 _To tell you all the dreams you plan,_

 _Really can come true._

 _The second star to the right,_

 _Shines with a light that's rare,_

 _And if it's Neverland you need,_

 _Its light will lead you there._

Peter finished, looking over at Wendy. She wore the biggest smile on her face, blushing slightly. Wendy carefully took a step towards Peter, their faces inches apart. "Thank you, Peter." Then, Wendy hesitated a moment before placing a shy kiss on his left cheek. Peter blinked in surprise.

Blushing, he took Wendy by the hand, and he quickly began flying Wendy back to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Ok, so this is the final chapter in this short story. I think that this will be a good set up for the storyline seen in the sequel to this, (which will definitely be much longer than this, don't worry). Currently, I'm planning on calling it "And Straight on Till Morning," which will help with the implication that these two stories are related. Anyway, if you're interested please stay tuned for that story, which will most likely come out soon! Enjoy!

!

Wendy paced nervously in front of her window. Tonight, was not going to be an easy night for her, but she couldn't even bring herself to think about the effect it would have on Peter. She just hoped he would be able take the entirety with grace, (but we both know very well that isn't one of Peter's strengths).

"Something wrong Wendy?"

Wendy almost jumped back, startled. She took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart. "You scared me."

Peter gave her his usual boyish grin, which usually charmed her, but unfortunately not tonight. "Peter, I need to talk to you about something important." His facial expression immediately turned serious, as he began to sense that something wasn't right.

"What's the matter Wendy?" He asked, an edge of concern in his voice. Wendy looked at him, her eyes betraying a deep burden of sadness within her. Peter didn't say anything, feeling his own heartbeat quicken.

"Peter, I can't do this anymore," Wendy said quietly. Her eyes were clamped shut, and her voice wavered slightly. Peter just floated in the air in shock. His entire body began to numb as he suddenly fell onto the ground. Wendy immediately looked at her door in alarm, almost certain that her parents would wake up. They didn't.

"Wendy, what do you mean?" Peter asked, afraid that his suspicions were correct.

"Peter, I can't…I can't see you anymore." Wendy stated firmly. "I-I'm expected to grow up, and…" her voice faded. She wasn't certain she could go on. "Peter, I just turned 17 today. I will be expected to go out into the world soon and _marry_. I'm pretty certain that my parents aren't looking to have me marry a red-haired boy dressed in a green suit who lives in a land where nobody grows up!" Wendy almost shouted, but she contained her voice to a low whisper.

Peter looked completely shocked at this sudden turn in Wendy. She looked into his eyes, her own vision beginning to blur. She looked back down. "Peter, I've always loved you. We both know that very well, but I just…I just can't keep doing this to myself. I know that I won't be able to stay with you. If circumstances were different, maybe we could have been together, but…" Wendy began choking on her tears. "There isn't a future for us, and I can't remain a little girl forever. At some point, I will have to grow up." The painful words were stuck in her mouth. "And I'm afraid that I have to do that now."

The tears slid down her cheeks quietly, and she fearfully looked up, only to have her tears fall harder. Peter Pan looked at her with the most heartbreaking expression she had ever seen, even more heartbreaking than Nana's when she had been leashed in the backyard those many years ago; the night of their adventures in Neverland.

Peter took a step back. He could scarcely breath. To Wendy's shock, she suddenly saw Peter's appearance begin to…change. Suddenly, he no longer looked like a 14 to 15 year old boy, but a teenage boy of about 17.

Peter saw the look on Wendy's face, and darted in front of her mirror. He stumbled back in horror, unable to comprehend what was happening. He began taking rapid breaths, and he glanced at Wendy, almost beginning to cry. "Peter, I-I…" Wendy fell to her knees and began sobbing. Without giving her a second glance, Peter got a running start and rocketed out of her window, making a beeline for Neverland.

Through her blurred vision and loud sobs, Wendy ran to the window and looked on at his figure helplessly, as it began to grow smaller and smaller, until he disappeared entirely.

When he disappeared, she buried her face in her hands on her windowsill, sobbing. Her heart throbbed in the most painful way. She could never know how deeply she had wounded him, but it must have been extremely deep, since he began to grow up.

After crying for about 30 minutes, she finally picked her head up and looked up into the night sky. Through all of the tears, she could only think of one way to sooth her pain. "The-e sec-cond s-star to th-e right, shines in the n-night for you." Her tears began to steadily diminish as she sang the song in a very slow, melancholy tone. "To te-ell you all the dreams you plan, really can come true."

As Wendy continued singing, she could see all of the moments she spent with Peter. She could see the one time when she had fallen off one of the ridges in Neverland, and Peter swooped in to save her. Or when he gave her a 'thimble' for her 16th birthday. And the many times they shared passionate thimbles in Neverland.

"The second star to the right, shines with a light that's rare. And if it's Neverland you need, its light will lead you there," Wendy finished. She wiped the last of her tears away. Wendy couldn't be sure that Peter would ever get over her betrayal, or his love for her, but she was somehow certain that someone, someday, would be there to help heal the wounds she had created. While this thought didn't comfort her completely, it gave her momentary peace.

At that, Wendy took a deep breath, and reached out to close the window for the last time. She reached over to lock it shut, but her hand hesitated for a moment. She took a deep breath, and locked her window shut, for her to never open it again.

!

 **Epilogue**

"Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Margaret," an emotional Jane said proudly. Wendy carefully stood over the figure of her granddaughter, and fawned over the features of the beautiful baby.

"She's beautiful, Jane." Wendy complimented. The baby stared at Wendy curiously through piercing blue eyes.

Jane smiled. "You know, she kind of reminds me of you, Mom. She has that look of curiosity that you always maintain." Wendy laughed at her daughter's comment.

"Dear, that's quite absurd, how could she—" Wendy was immediately cut off by a quick gurgle from the newborn. Jane giggled.

"She must be disagreeing with you mother." Margaret's eyes sparkled at the two women, catching Wendy by surprise.

Wendy didn't know why, but somehow the sparkle in her eyes looked like two stars shining in the sky. Almost as if…

 **End Note:** Thank you for reading this story! It gives me such pleasure to publish these ideas for the world to read! Hopefully it isn't that horrendous to read! Anyway, if you are interested stay tuned for "And Straight on Till Morning," (yes, I know it's kind of awkward to say "and" at the front of it, but saying just "Straight on Till Morning" seemed a little awkward as well, so…)!


End file.
